Spiral Shots
by Royal Fishy Nat
Summary: A series of Spiral One Shots I write. Will be based on multiple characters. WILL: contain spoilers, slash and pairings in general.


Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna Shot Series

A/N: This is my first in a series of one shots for Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna and eventually maybe even some Elaiv eventually. This WILL have spoilers.

Main Characters: Kanone Hilbert and Eyes Rutherford

Warnings: Implied KanoAi, Implied Blade-cest (Incest between the Blade Children)

Spoilers: For the 13th volume of the Spiral Manga. People who have read/ heard about it will know what I mean.

Summary: The first shot is in memory of Kanone and his thoughts wrote in a letter to Eyes before his death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral... Hence the term FANfiction.

* * *

Eyes sat in his apartment with an unopened letter in his hands. There were various types of flowers in vases all around the apartment. Eyes sighed. _Kanone why did it have to happen, why, you it may be our destiny but I can't help it, I will miss you. _He looked down at the letter. It was a letter Hiyono in a cat book had found when Ayumu, Kyrie and her had helped Eyes clean out Kanone's apartment. Since Kousuke and Rio were still in the hospital. It was addressed to him this made Eyes think Kanone was expecting something to happen to him soon. Eyes looked down again deciding to open it. He pulled open a drawer next to where he was sitting and pulled out a small silver letter opener with a black handle. Eyes opened the letter slowly and carefully as to not rip it. He pulled out a small piece of white stationary and noted the small cats on it. He started to read. 

_Dear Eyes,_

_I am sorry, I had a feeling this would happen. While your reading this I'm dead, ne? It's only natural as one of the blade children for me to die… eventually…whether at the hands of hunters, or someone else. I could never dream of living or the future. _

Eyes paused. No, Kanone, none of us could. None of us could dream. It's part of being the blade children. He looked down to read more.

_Though I am sad, I will see you again eventually, I hope for a few things for you. The first is for you to defy fate and live, without being hunted. This is all nearly impossible but I do believe you can do it… and as much as I hate to admit it Little Narumi may be the only one who can save us. _

Why, Kanone, why you… He continued reading.

The second is to be aware of those around you because if not already then soon he will come and you may not be able to defend yourselves. Protect them Eyes, protect Kousuke, Rio, and the others but most importantly protect yourself. You know who I mean though, don't you, the younger brother, the one Ayumu will have to fight, his other half, Hizumi Mizutsuro.

Eyes sighed… 'It won't be that easy though.' He thought.

Ah… This won't help Eyes, but I feel I must tell you something I could not previously admit to you in person. Eyes, I love you, while it's true we blade children are all connected as siblings, I love you more than that. Eyes you know what I'm saying don't you.

Goodbye, Eyes.

-Kanone Hilbert.

P.S. Eyes, I was ready for my life to end I had a feeling it would.

Eyes looked out the window tears in his eyes. He would not let them fall.

"Kanone, you promised you'd cry for me when we faced are destiny, then you felt you were left behind. Now you have faced your destiny and left me behind… Who Kanone… you were they only one I truly loved… Who will cry for me and have me stand next to them when the time comes…

I am truly sorry Kanone for you deserve my tears but I am not ready to die yet I will fulfill your wishes first. Then if I can I will take time to cry for you.

Eyes pulled out his own stationary that was a pale blue with a picture of a swan near the bottom. Kanone had bought it for him last Christmas. Eyes took out a fancy black pen Kousuke and Rio had both pitched in to buy him last Christmas since neither had much money. Pressing the pen to the stationary he wrote clearly with the black ink.

I love you too…

-Eyes Rutherford

He folded the paper up and let it float out into the brisk windy mid-afternoon air.

A few days later a white dove was found in a fancy graveyard perched on one of the newer graves. One of the workers thought it was strange for such a beautiful bird to be there but when he approached the dove flew off. He looked at the inscription on the grave "Kanone Hilbert" before going off back to work. What he didn't notice was a note written on fancy stationary, next to the iris that was placed there the previous day when Ayumu Narumi and Hiyono Yuizaki came to pay their respects.

END!

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this a lot… perhaps too much I don't know if anyone will like it but it's my first Spiral fanfiction and I tried. 


End file.
